FNAF Solicious Rabbit Bonnie X Reader
by DerpagonairGamer
Summary: FNAF Solicious Rabbit [Bonnie X Reader] AN: This is only rated K because it fits that description. Imagine a nine year old reading this. Yeah... You'd just gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What awaits you there? Death, love, or friendship?
1. Prolouge

Welcome!

This story is full of love. This story is full of Bonnie. This story is full of drama- what will you find?

Hello! Welcome to Solicitous Rabbit. I'm giving you a short prologue of this story. I hope you enjoy- or not. I won't update too often, I have to warn ya. For now, sit back and relax while I take a month to do the third chapter, even though it only takes two days to write/type one! (And one day for this chapter)

You woke up on that Saturday morning. It was quiet in your house. You couldn't afford a cat or a dog, and you didn't have a lover due to your shyness, and a love of indoor areas that weren't packed with a lot of people. You never really likes the jobs in the magazines. Being a cashier has too many people, an athlete requiring a bit more time than you'd like to give, and you were being paranoid about burning the kitchen down as a chef. You picked up a magazine, strolling through today's melancholic advertisements. Something interested you, finally, in weeks. A job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. $120 dollars for spending six hours cruising and watching robots for five days. That sounded like fun, even if the pay was only around... four dollars an hour. Anyhow, at the end of the relaxed week, you'd have quite a bit of money!

What could go wrong?

You rushed into your car the next day. It was almost time to start your new job. Running into the building, it was dark. A kind purple bunny instructed you to head inside a small office, with a monitor inside. You thanked him, then went inside...


	2. Love is Deadly

You were sitting in the security office, watching the Show Stage with your monitor. It was boring that night, looking at three robotic animals. One was a purple bunny, one being a yellow chicken, and last being a brown bear. You reminded yourself, that their proper names were "Bonnie", "Chica", and "Freddy", with you seeing the screen go into static. Bonnie was now gone. Checking many cameras, ranging from the Bathroom to Backstage, the bunny was just there; in the Backstage area. You were slightly scared, with Bonnie looking at you with pitch black eyes and two white dots. It was only 1 AM when he had moved. You were becoming certain that these... things, were gonna kill you.

You looked to the Show Stage camera once again, with Freddy and Chica oddly still there. Was it normal for them to stay this long, or for Bonnie to move so quickly? Without an answer, you found yourself pulling down the monitor and closing the West Hall door. It felt like something was out there, and really dangerous. Turning on the light, the shadow of a rabbit reflected past the windows. Bonnie was out there, and instinct kept you alive. Picking up your monitor, you looked to West Hall Corner, praying that the Golden Freddy myth wasn't true. Not minding that, a twitching Bonnie was looking straight at the camera. He was waiting.

In the meantime, you checked up on the other cameras. It was 3 AM now, and Chica was gone. Bonnie had moved back to the Backstage area, with Freddy alone on the Show Stage. You opened the door, then spotting Bonnie in West Hall already. Turning back to find Chica, she was in a Party Room, being slightly twitchy. You waited and watched Freddy and Chica for a bit, not worrying too much about Bonnie. He wouldn't come back so early, would he? You felt some movement in the room, an hour later, at 4 AM. Bonnie was looking at you, not attacking, but having a hesitant hunger in his eyes. How did he sneak in so fast? You've set a conclusion to tell yourself; you hadn't paid enough attention. On the other hand, with that to the side, Bonnie was looking at you with a compassionate smile, his expression showing sympathy. "I'm Bonnie," he spoke. His voice was robotic, as of course, he was a robot, but a twinge of emotions rests, hiding the cold metallic voice out, and leaving you mesmerized in his expression and tone. Of course, you already know he was Bonnie, and responded just that. "I know you're Bonnie. You play the guitar in the band, right?" He nodded, finding yourself liking him a bit more.

Bonnie started looking around, hearing that Chica was outside by the door. She was twitchy, also, but looked even a bit mad. "Bonnie? Why are you here, talking to the new security guard?" She seemed to be liking Bonnie also, and thus, showing a hint of jealousy in her tone. "I was ABOUT to kill her, when she got into conversation," he lied. Chica had a skeptical look on her face, and then left you alone, walking backwards in East Hall, eyeing you, then tripping on a piece of leftover pizza. Bonnie returned to his conversation. "You're a brand new guard, right?" You shyly nodded. You didn't wanna get in trouble with Chica, since she seemed to have an interest in Bonnie, though the lavender rabbit was a charming fellow, and seemed to like you as well. At least as friends... right?


	3. A Toll of Death

After chatting for a while and joking about a few other things, you heard a shift bell ring. Looking to your clock, it was now 6 AM. You waved goodbye to Bonnie, and exited. You were tired, and pretty drowsy, falling asleep on the couch at home. Waking up, it was now 5 PM. The rest of the day seemed to fly by quickly, your loneliness bringing up constant thoughts about the robotic bunny you've met the previous night. Looking to your clock, time rushed forward. Soon enough, after some daydreaming, it was time to drive to work. You arrived, a few minutes before closure. Walking inside the building, you saw Bonnie having fun with the kids, having less complex movements than he did in the Office. Lack of freedom grew in his eyes, getting a glance at you. "Okay, kids! We have to go to bed now!" announced Bonnie. "One final song before it's lights-out!" On the clock, it was 11:58 PM. Your shift would start after this song. Chica was singing with Freddy in the back, while Bonnie played his guitar with impressive skill. It was now 12 AM when they finished, and then, was lights-out.

You sat in your office, checking the cameras. Bonnie was eager to move, while Chica was seemingly gonna go with him. Freddy stayed there, but eyeing Chica as if she was insane. Bonnie switched to the Backstage, Chica in the Party Room as always. Odd enough, Bonnie seemed slower now, with Chica getting to East Hall in the next hour and a half. While watching for Bonnie, you switched to West Hall, seeing Foxy. Soon, Foxy appeared and yelled "SWIGGITY SWOOGITY!" He added the next section, quieter but talking loudly. "I'm comin' for that booty!" You were pretty sure you knew what was meant by "booty". It was a dirty pirate joke, anyhow. He let out a hearty laugh, turning into an evil embrace. With a sharp eye, he grabbed you on the shirt, pulling you forward and pinning you down. Chica had entered the room, seeing a yellow movement near the top of your eye. Foxy was then waiting, and pushing down on your body, leaving you in misery. He trembled in insanity, when Chica started screaming, loudly. It seemed like you'd go deaf.

You took a glimpse at the monitor laying on the ground. Bonnie was near West Hall Corner, but Chica ran over to close the door. Bonnie was soon peeking out the window, his shadow faintly being seen. Foxy bared his teeth, as you started to feel Foxy grow impatient. It was lucky he was even waiting; he could easily bite your frontal lobe off. Chica started screaming, but more in jealousy. It was hard to make up the awkward noises, as she was just spouting her anger out in unintelligible snarls. Foxy stood up, then silencing Chica by slamming her beak shut. A large break sounded near West Hall, and the door flew open. Bonnie stood there, pissed. He grabbed Foxy's shoulders and thrust him into Chica, who fell backwards and was dazed. Bonnie helped you get up, you relaxing to the removal of pressure to your shoulders. He looked appreciative, but also lonely. It was obvious that Chica liked him, so why not get with her?

Looking at Bonnie with slightly confused eyes, you started answering questions. "Why are you protecting me anyways?" you asked. Bonnie had a small smile, then spoke. "I can, at least." "What happened to Chica, and why doesn't Foxy like her?" "Foxy and Chica were together when the other security guy was here. Foxy said that Chica was fat from serving pizzas and cupcakes all the time, and likes Toy Chica better. Chica got outraged, and broke up. She wants to be with me now, I guess." Well, at least you know a bit now. "Why not just get with Chica?"You then shut your mouth. That was an idiotic question. Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Chica is a maniac..." Chica growled, then went off to the Kitchen. Foxy went to hide in Pirate Cove, mainly hiding from Bonnie. Should you stay away from this and suffer loneliness forever, or stay and risk love, your life, and the hearts of these childhood memories?


End file.
